One sentence 14 letters One Ring
by RedLipstickBeauty101
Summary: Back from her recent mission Cammie and the girls with their boyfriends for a little break. But to the boys it's no break. Theres a reason and it's based around one question... "Will you marry me?"


So im doing a new story! Yay. So I hope you enjoy and also read the bottom about Beta!

I sat there. Paralyzed. The num feeling that was shocked through my body was intense. For a moment I thought I would pass out from no air circulation. The SUV was moving closer. I guess you need to face your demons at some point. My demons were friends and.… And.. Boyfriend. Yes, you heard boyfriend. But I guess when you think he never did ask me out. He just made everyone aware that we were together and we did live together. I guess technically we are together. I was the butterflies in my stomach that were making me feel this way. It wasn't like School when I decided to run away. This was work. Work that caused me to get up and leave for almost 2 years. I felt as if I could slip a tear down my face but my body apposed and denied the access of a tear. I guess in a way I was glad to take a break. I mean I am officially 21 years old as of a week ago. The snow fell as we came over to the airport where the McHenry privet jet was awaiting my arrival. It was cold. Even when waiting inside the car I was still cold. But I guess when all you have on is a long sleeved collared shirt, a suit skirt that went a couple inches above my knee. It wasn't like you could see my clothes because on top was a black trench coat. It went to the same length of the skirt. I was freezing. My thoughts rang back to Zach. My boyfriend. Im wondered if he would be disappointed to see me. If he is feeling the same as I am. Broken. Lonely. Missing the one true person in the world that you actually feel you belong too. I saw Zach. I saw Zach along with Macey, Bex, Liz. My Gallagher sisters. But along with them stood Grant, Jonas and Nick. But what surprised her most was Grants Arms. Due to the fact they were around my sisters waist. Bex's waist to be more specific. The SUV pulled up in front with them in such a way that if they didn't move would be hit by the SUV. The driver stepped out and came around to open my door. The door opened and all of a sudden I felt less and less like the cameron. I stepped out. My heels making a clicking noise. The snow fluttered down. They shut the door and now our eyes all met. I walked froward. The words were lumps left all alone in my throat. "Cammie" The girls yelled and made a run for me. Tangling their arms around me. I felt Liz's hot tears stinging through my jacket. My voice was gone. Even if I tired to find my words. Shaking rocked through my body. I was terrified. Not of my sisters but of what Zach thought of me. Did he still love me? Did he still want me? Or is this gonna be goodbye? Those questions rocked through my head. My eyes got glossy think about it. But I pushed it back. The girls let go and walked back to their guys. My eyes tarted to my peep toe heels. Not looking anywhere away from the shinny black heels. I saw Zachs shoes in front of mine. Than his hand found their way to the bottom of my chin. Lifting my face in an upwards motion not fast, definitely slow. Like he was savoring every moment of this. My eyes met his Shinning Green eyes. That moment. That very second. That very instant, I knew he still loved me and every emotion and feeling that was rocking through my body, he felt exactly the same. Slowly and very calmly. His lips met mine. My hands found there way to his waist while his other hand found my hair. It had grown. Now it went to my elbows and was a dark chestnut color. It was just holding my head. "Bah" Someone screamed. We broke apart. Still standing there was our friends. Zachs hand swiftly moved to my waist. Holding me so my back was against his chest. "The plane doesn't wait forever! Plus we need to hurry! Were flying back to DC and than to Colorado. Were staying in the Cabin for 4 Months. People make sure you back enough before she grabbed Nicks hand. They tangled there fingers together and climbed up the plane before we all followed. "Lets go" I said while giggling at Zach disappointment to me being not in his arms anymore. I locked both are hands together and continued to walk backwards. He just smirked. Gosh how I hated that face but loved it so much.

Line break

We sat in our seats awaiting. We just took off. "Cammie" I heard a voice behind me. "Mmhm" I said turning around. "Wanna change into these?" Zach asked I was talking with the girls. Zach was holding his sweat pants and one of my T-shirt. I nodded and got up. I took them from Zach and took his hand. His face was confused. "C'mon were going to change" I said with a wink thrown in too. I giggled before he smirked and before a second thought could go in my head he took me and I was thrown over his shoulder. He was smirking. I could feel it. This is why I love him.

I giggled as we came out of the bathroom. We had some 'fun'. I was trying to tame my hair that was screaming what I did. I was pulling my shirt up trying to hide the hickey that now marked my neck. Great just great. Zach sensed my frustration with my shirt before he put his head into the crook of my neck and whispered "Relax" I breathed. We went out and they all just smirked and I turned my head to hide from them. I buried my head into Zachs chest. His hand was soothing me. Relaxing me. I was at peace and my head was going down. I was falling asleep. I think Zach sensed this and laid us both down on the seats. I was on top of him but not before my head was out.  
"Cammie" My eyes opened. Zach was now on top of me. "Were here" He gave me a light kiss before we all got off the plane. "Bloody hell Cammie. It took you long enough" Bex said. I just chuckled. "So Cammie were gonna go home and pack. Meet back here in about 4 hours, so 7pm. Okay" Liz said. I just nodded before Zach took me over to his motorcycle. He put his helmet on and I followed suit. We got on and took off. We pulled up to the CIA designed Apartment Complex. It felt so good to be home. We made our way to our room. He placed his key inside and the door opened. I waited a little bit. Taking it all in. The apartment remained the same. Nothing was changed except Zach's clothes and garbage littered the floor. I smiled and turned to him. Standing on my tippy toes. I gave him a chaste kiss. He smiled down at me as I lowered myself back down "Im gonna shower" He said. Walking towards the bedroom that we share. He turned around "The offer stands. Wanna join me?" He asked. Desperation draining his voice. "No im gonna clean up here" I said turning. I grabbed a garbage bag from out Kitchen. He replied "No don't I will" I chuckled. In Zach Language it meant never. "Its fine go. But come back without a shirt on" I said throwing a wink in. I started picking Garbage up and the occasional Shirt or Pants that was thrown to the laundry room. By the time Zach came back it was spotless and vacuumed. He also might I add followed my orders and left the shirt off. "C'mon we need to pack" He didn't argue and followed. "Wait why are we going to Colorado in January when we could go to Bora Bora or somewhere warm?" I asked. He picked me up and placed me on top of the dresser spreading my legs and going between them. "Because" Kiss "Now" Kiss "you will be cold and need me" Kiss "Plus theres a hot tub" Kissed and smirk this time. I playfully hit his chest and got up and walked away. I packed for Zach and I. Making sure I took everything including swim suits. He is quiet easy to pack for. He just laid on the bed and eyed everything I picked up. Packing for me was harder cause he just had to make some kind of comment always. But somehow in the magical world where Unicorns dance and I can eat anything without feeling a gain weight we finished packing. We decided to head over to the airport early. We took a taxi and Zach managed to carry 6 bags. New record haha. We arrived ad as if we all had the same idea of heading over early. The guys took the bags and carried them over. Placing them in the plane. The girls and I just huddled together. "So who thinks someone will propose?" Macey asked. You could tell that she had a glint of hope in her voice. "Well, my statistics say we all have a 99.9% Chance. Why else would they take us in the middle of the year away for just take us away for 4 months?" Liz said. "Yes,. We have been waiting too long for this." Bex said. "SHHH there coming" I said quickly. They turned around. "So what were you guys talking about?" Grant asked. "Nothing" We all yelled. "So erm um lets go" Jonas voice was nervous and shaking. We all got on the plane. "Lets celebrate with a little Champaign?" Nick said while him and Jonas grabbed the pre filled cups. We all took a sip and Liz started cough "Ohh My GOD" She screamed we turned around. Their she stood with a ring in her hand and Jonas on one knee in front "Will you marry me?" Was all Jonas said. There was a second while she nodded. Tears running down her face already. He stood up and Placed the ring on her finger. As soon as we stepped back. The girls charged her and were examine her finger. Liz had gotten engaged. Liz was down and now left 3 girls who were unforchently waiting for there rings too now. Liz wanted to sit with Jonas, as Macey pulled us to the back. "So Liz got her ring, and now we wait for ours. Remember to say yes" Bex said. "Well, that explains why Jonas was so nervous before! I should have saw the signs! God im so STUPID!" Macey yelled and we chuckled. We walked out. The guys excluding Jonas were talking. We sat down and Macey put on Love Actually. The guys didn't even argue. I was between Macey and Bex, so Grant and Nick went and sat next to them as Zach picked me up and brought me to the other couch where we sat together and watched the movie. We sat underneath a blanket. He didn't pull anything on me. Even when I was on the verge of tears, and very vulnerable. He still was a gentlemen. He was being sweet. Too sweet and thats when I realized he had something planned... My mind ran to the idea of a wedding. I mean Zach was terrible at planning things. So it couldn't be a ring! But Liz said "99.9% Chance" It kept ring and ringing in my head. I just then realized I have to wait. And see...

So im looking for a Beta reader! If you're interested message me or review! I have never had one and need one haha! Thank You


End file.
